


put your hands on my body

by splendidlyimperfect



Series: we'll keep dancing 'til we die [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deaf Character, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Lap Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Rogue, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overhearing Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Roommates, Sign Language, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Sting, Vibrators, Voyeurism, they hear each other fucking through the wall, you know what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Natsu likes to eavesdrop on Rogue's phone sex work, but when Gray teases him into interpreting it, things get hotter than expected. Then Sting overhears the two of them having sex and wants to join in the fun, so he distracts Rogue from their work and starts something new.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: we'll keep dancing 'til we die [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80
Collections: fuck the gender binary, my heart is too big for just one of you





	put your hands on my body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkGodMogar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/gifts), [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts).



> complete smut, it's separate gratsu and stingue but it turns kinda ot4 halfway through 
> 
> set in the [we'll keep dancing 'til we die](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420906) universe. gray's a stripper, natsu's an EMT, sting's a sign language interpreter, and rogue's a phone sex worker. gray is hard of hearing and uses hearing aids. he can hear/speak to people when they're one on one, but in larger groups or with background noise he switches to sign language. 
> 
> rogue is nonbinary and uses they/them. sting's a trans dude, no surgery, uses clit/cunt.

_“Baby, I love it when you talk to me like that.”_

Natsu stifles a laugh at Rogue’s low, sensual words that are muffled by the bedroom door. He presses his ear against it to hear better, and Sting, who is sitting on the couch, rolls his eyes and tosses a piece of popcorn Natsu’s way.

“Why are you eavesdropping?” he says, shaking his head and turning back to his knitting.

“Because it’s hilarious,” Natsu whispers, grinning at Sting. “Their callers always ask for the weirdest things. Remember the one last week who kept talking about grilled cheese?”

Sting snorts. “One time there was a guy who asked how big Rogue’s cock was, so they made up a number – I think it was like eight inches or something – and the guy sounded super disappointed and was like, ‘that’s too big’ and just hung up.”

Natsu bursts out laughing, quickly covering his mouth when Sting gives him a _be quiet_ look. Rogue’s voice comes through the door again, low and sweet. _“Which toe should I start with?”_

 _Are you eavesdropping again?_ Gray appears at the corner of the kitchen, signing one-handed while holding a plate of nachos. He rolls his eyes when Natsu grins and nods. _Rude._

 _Hilarious,_ Natsu corrects him. Gray sets the plate down on the coffee table and settles in next to Sting.

 _What’s he saying?_ he asks. Natsu frowns and Gray grins. _If you think it’s funny, I should know too. It’s only fair. Interpret for me._

Natsu’s cheeks quickly turn pink. _Sting’s the interpreter!_ he insists.

 _My hands are occupied,_ Sting says, gesturing to his knitting and laughing at Natsu’s crestfallen expression. _This is your punishment for eavesdropping._

Natsu groans, rubbing his face as heat floods his cheeks. Sure, he can sign with near fluency, especially after using it nearly every day over the past eight months. But interpreting phone sex…

 _I’m waiting,_ Gray says, eyebrows raised.

 _Fine._ Natsu groans, then presses his ear to the door again. Rogue’s still talking about toes in a low, sultry voice. _Ugh. It’s a foot fetish._

 _That’s not how you interpret,_ Gray says, laughing as he shakes his head. _First person._ When Natsu gives him a pleading look, Gray adds, _You’ve seen me stripping in heels and lace underwear. I think you can interpret some dirty talk._

Natsu sighs, listening at the door, and making a face before starting to sign.

_That’s right, baby. I’m getting so hard for you; I love rubbing your feet._

Gray snickers and Natsu glares at him. _I’m hard and ready for you, baby,_ he continues. _Want you to…_ He stops, giving Gray a pleading look. _I don’t know how to sign ‘w-r-e-c-k m-y a-s-s’._

Gray bursts out laughing, covering his mouth when Sting shushes him. _I’ll show you later. You’re doing great._

Natsu gives him the finger, then reluctantly keeps going. _Want you to fuck me hard. Bend me over the bed, stretch me out until I’m begging you for it._ Natsu can feel himself blushing furiously, and when he looks up at Gray, he’s sure he isn’t imagining the slight flush on his cheeks. _Want…_ Natsu hesitates, shifting uncomfortably and steadfastly refusing to look at Sting. What had been ridiculous seconds ago is now becoming awkwardly arousing.

 _Want what?_ Gray asks, swallowing hard.

 _Want…_ Natsu hesitates. _Want to ride your cock, beg you for it, beg you to let me come but you’ll say no, make me wait until you’ve come inside me._

Gray’s cheeks are definitely flushed now, and he stands quickly, nachos forgotten. Sting snorts from his spot on the couch as Gray moves over to Natsu and grabs him by the wrist, pulling him up and dragging him toward their bedroom.

“Have fun!” Sting shouts, and Natsu flips him off before shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door is closed, Gray grabs Natsu by the shoulders and slams him up against it, running a hand into his hair and pulling him for a kiss. Natsu responds eagerly, sliding his tongue against Gray’s and grabbing his hip.

“That,” Gray growls when they come up for air, “was way hotter than it had any right to be.” He tugs Natsu’s shirt off and tosses it to the floor, running his hands across Natsu’s stomach and rubbing his thumbs over his nipples.

“You started it,” Natsu replies breathlessly, shivering at the touch. He groans when Gray tugs at his nipple piercings, twisting one gently before moving to kiss Natsu’s neck. He bites down hard, grinding up against Natsu’s thigh.

“I’ll show you how to sign ‘wreck your ass’ after I wreck yours,” Gray pants against Natsu’s skin, toying with Natsu’s nipples with one hand while the other slides down between them to palm Natsu’s cock through his jeans. 

“Yes,” Natsu moans, grabbing a handful of Gray’s hair and dragging him back in for a kiss. He fumbles with the button on his jeans, popping it open and gasping into Gray’s mouth when Gray’s hand slips into his boxers.

“Hard already?” Gray murmurs, words hot against Natsu’s lips as he wraps a hand around Natsu’s cock.

“As if you aren’t,” Natsu half-laughs, half-moans as he grabs Gray’s hip, pulling him close. He can feel Gray’s cock against his thigh, and he rocks forward while he bites down on Gray’s lower lip. “Hard and ready for me?” he teases.

Gray growls, grabbing Natsu’s wrist and pinning it against the door while he continues to stroke his cock with slow, purposeful movements. He uses his weight to keep Natsu pinned while he leans in and tugs at Natsu’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Other way around,” he says, fingers tightening around Natsu’s wrist when he pulls back against the grip. “We’re gonna do it just like Rogue said. Gotta make you beg.”

Natsu tries to shake his head. “I don’t… beg,” he insists, but when Gray starts to suck a mark into the soft skin of his neck, he gives up struggling and tips his head back against the door.

“You will.” Gray grinds forward against Natsu’s thigh. “Fuck, you’re hot.” He removes his hand from Natsu’s boxers and grabs Natsu’s other wrist, pulling his arms over his head and pinning them there. “Better.”

“You can’t—” Natsu’s protests are lost when Gray switches to holding both wrists with one hand, bringing the other down to grab Natsu’s hair. He pulls hard, dragging Natsu into a messy kiss as they grind together. The pain sends ripples down Natsu’s body, lighting up in hot sparks where Gray is pressed against him.

Natsu groans and returns the kiss in kind, biting Gray’s lip almost hard enough to break the skin. Two can play this game, and he certainly isn’t going to lose it by saying ‘please’.

After a moment, Gray pulls back, staring at Natsu with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “Get on the bed,” he says, slowly releasing Natsu’s wrists.

Natsu grins, showing off his sharp incisors as he leans in and whispers, “Make me.”

A mildly surprised expression flits across Gray’s face, disappearing quickly as he grabs Natsu’s bicep and yanks him forward. “I will,” he says as he takes a step back, pivoting and using his momentum to shove Natsu back toward the bed.

Natsu stumbles across the floor, excitement sparking low in his stomach as his legs hit the edge of the bed and he falls backward. Gray follows him, dragging his nails across Natsu’s chest before gripping his hip.

“On your stomach,” he says, and before Natsu can protest, Gray is pushing his knee and tugging on his legs to flip him over. Natsu could fight back – he’s just as strong as Gray, if not stronger – but he lets it slide because Gray’s hands feel so damn good.

He’s still not going to beg, though.

Gray tugs at Natsu’s pants until they’re on the floor around his ankles, and Natsu can feel Gray’s gaze on him, even with his face pressed against the sheets. There’s a moment of silence, and then Gray’s hand comes down on Natsu’s ass with a loud _smack._

“Fuck!” Natsu shouts as the stinging pain spreads from the point of impact. The heat there matches the heat in his cheeks as Gray leans forward, running his hand slowly over Natsu’s ass before slapping it again, hard.

* * *

Sting can hear Natsu and Gray making out through the bedroom door, but he doesn’t think anything of it until he hears a sharp slap and Natsu shouting, _“Fuck!”_ Gray replies with something low and sensual, and Sting feels heat start to spread between his legs. He shifts on the couch, trying to focus on his knitting, but after dropping six stitches in a row he gives up, tossing the yarn into the basket.

Rogue’s still on the phone when Sting slips into the bedroom. They raise their eyebrows at him, gesturing to the spot on the bed next to them.

“Mmm, yeah,” they murmur into the phone, keeping their eyes on Sting as he lays down beside them and runs his hand across their stomach. “Feels so good.”

Sting grins, leaning in and kissing Rogue’s neck as he drifts his fingers lower, teasing at the waistband of Rogue’s pajama pants. They shiver under his touch, tipping their head to the side so he can keep kissing up behind their ear.

“Yeah, baby,” Rogue murmurs. “Right there. Harder, fuck, just like that.”

Sting bites back a groan, scraping his teeth across Rogue’s neck and moving to kiss the hollow of their throat. Usually their work doesn’t turn him on much – mostly because he knows what kind of people are on the other end of the line. Rogue likes the job because they don’t have to do much and end up with a decent paycheck. Sting has even seen them working on sudoku once, while dirty talking some guy with a praise kink. _That_ had interested Sting, who had later realized that Rogue whispering, “be a good boy for me,” while fucking him into the mattress was something he was _very_ into.

Sting slips his hand into Rogue’s pants, running his fingers down their cock and feeling a warm sense of satisfaction when Rogue gasps.

“Yes,” Rogue hisses as Sting wraps a hand around their cock and strokes it slowly, running his thumb across the slit. “Ahh, yeah, right th-there.”

Sting shuffles out of his own pants and boxers, managing to keep stroking Rogue the entire time. Then he nudges tugs Rogue’s pants off too, throwing them to the floor and moving between their legs.

“Can I?” he asks softly, raising an eyebrow. Rogue nods frantically, grabbing a handful of Sting’s curls and tugging him down until he runs his tongue up their cock. They shudder, letting out a loud, sinful moan when Sting takes them in, all the way to the back of his throat.

“So good,” Rogue moans, thrusting their hips up gently and tugging on Sting’s hair. He hums around their cock, sliding up and back down again, dragging his tongue piercing around the head. “Fuck, baby, you’re so good, c’mon, come for me. Fill me up.”

Sting can hear a muffled cry on the other end of the line as whoever Rogue’s talking to comes. It’s long and drawn-out, and Sting keeps working over Rogue’s cock, moving quicker, and running his hands up Rogue’s thighs to grab their hips.

The person hangs up almost immediately – not unusual, the calls are expensive, and they got what they wanted. Rogue tosses the phone to bedside table, then slides their other hand into Sting’s hair, pulling hard as he takes them all the way again.

“Fuck,” they groan, thrusting their hips up again and pressing their head back into the pillows. “God, your mouth feels so good.”

Sting grips their hips tighter and keeps going, feeling heat flood through his own body as Rogue’s fingers comb through and pull at his hair. After a minute Rogue nudges him back and he sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“C’mere,” Rogue says, tugging Sting’s shirt off and humming appreciatively as they run their hands over his breasts. They tease both his nipples, rolling them between their fingers and tugging gently as Sting moans. “You’re gorgeous,” Rogue murmurs, nudging Sting forward until he’s sitting on their lap and Rogue can take a nipple into their mouth.

“Ahhhh…” Sting tips his head back and shudders at the wet heat of Rogue’s mouth and the gentle pressure of them sucking. It sparks heat down to his stomach and he spreads his legs, grinding down on Rogue’s cock.

“You’re so wet,” Rogue moans, pulling back and gazing at Sting with a look of adoration and want. “Were you touching yourself already?”

Sting shakes his head, grabbing Rogue’s wrist and bringing it down so Rogue can slip a finger inside them. “Natsu was eavesdropping on you again,” he says in a shaky voice as Rogue’s thumb brushes his clit. “Got—hnn—Gray got turned on, they’re in their room. I could h-hear them.”

“Oh?” Rogue tips their head back toward the wall, continuing to thrust a finger in and out of Sting. He presses forward against their palm, encouraging them to add another finger as they listen for Natsu and Gray. It’s quiet for a moment and then Natsu cries out again.

 _“Fuck, Natsu.”_ Gray’s voice is low and barely audible, but it sends another thrill through Sting. _“You’re so tight. C’mon, spread your legs.”_

“Shit,” Rogue says, turning back to Sting and adding another finger as they pull him in for a kiss. “That is hot.”

“Mm.”

“Well,” Rogue says, giving Sting a seductive look as he groans and rubs himself desperately against their palm. “If Natsu likes listening, we’d better give him something to listen to.”

* * *

Natsu’s bent over their bed with three fingers in his ass when he hears Sting moan and realizes that he and Rogue are fucking in the next room.

“Shit,” he moans, pressing himself back against Gray’s fingers as Gray leans forward and bites down on his shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. Natsu tips his head to the side to kiss Gray, then murmurs in his ear, “I can hear Sting,” and gestures to the wall.

Gray’s fingers slow and Natsu _almost_ whines, but he holds himself back because sure he’s getting fucked, but he’s not gonna give Gray the satisfaction of begging. “Hear him doing what?” Gray asks in Natsu’s ear.

“Getting fucked,” Natsu replies, groaning when Gray’s hand slides up his stomach to his chest and he pulls on Natsu’s nipple piercing again. “I think—hnnn—think he heard us.”

Gray slowly slides his fingers out of Natsu, moving his hand to the back of Natsu’s thigh. “Why don’t we give them something to listen to?” he murmurs, then pinches Natsu’s nipple and slaps his ass at the same time. Natsu curses and leans forward on his forearms. “Louder,” Gray says, and when his hand connects again, Natsu cries out his name. “That’s better.”

He does it once more, on the other side this time, and when Natsu says, “again,” he obliges, grinding his cock against the back of Natsu’s thigh.

“Flip over,” Gray says, nudging Natsu’s hip until he rolls onto his back. Gray pushes him further up the bed, leaning up and kissing him, hard.

 _“Fuck, Rogue.”_ Sting’s voice comes through the wall again, loud and breathless. _“Please.”_ Then there’s a quiet buzzing sound and Natsu groans into Gray’s mouth.

 _“Like that?”_ Rogue asks, and the buzzing gets quiet just before Sting cries out. _“You want both inside you?”_

“I think they’re—” Natsu shudders as Gray moves down and sucks on his nipple, tugging the piercing with his teeth. “Rogue’s using the vibrator on him. And f-fucking him too.” Gray groans, switching to the other side and biting down gently.

Sting’s moans turn to a loud, pleading whine as Rogue says, _“You’re so tight like this.”_

“Ride me,” Gray says, louder than necessary as he pulls back and shifts toward the headboard. “Get on my lap and ride my cock.”

Natsu doesn’t argue, crawling up and straddling Gray’s hips as he guides Gray’s cock to his ass. Gray keeps playing with his nipples as he sinks down slowly, sending hot sparks of pleasure to Natsu’s cock as he sucks hard on one and twists the piercing in the other.

“Yes,” Natsu moans as he rocks forward on Gray’s cock. “Fuck, that feels good.”

* * *

_“What feels good?”_

Rogue can tell that Gray’s playing it up for them now, and they feel Sting tighten around them when Natsu replies, _“You—fuck, playing with my nipples. Like that… fuck, yes, suck harder.”_

Rogue looks down at Sting, who is on all fours with Rogue’s cock buried in his cunt and the vibrator stretching out his ass. He moans and thrusts back against Rogue, who can feel the vibrations on their cock. They push it in all the way, holding it with one hand while leaning forward and squeezing Sting’s breast with the other. They pinch his nipple hard as Natsu’s moans get louder, and Sting joins him, panting Rogue’s name.

 _“You’re so tight,”_ Gray gasps. _“Look so good like that – fuck, that’s it. Ride my cock, take it deep.”_

“Yes,” Sting moans, and Rogue’s not sure if it’s in response to Gray’s words, or to them tugging on his nipple, or their cock and the vibrator fucking him slowly.

 _“Gray,”_ Natsu gasps, _“’m gonna—”_

 _“No,”_ Gray growls, and Natsu makes a frustrated sound in response. _“Not yet. You have to beg for it, remember?”_

 _“Fuck… you,”_ Natsu manages, and Rogue thrusts harder into Sting, bringing their hand to the middle of his back and pressing him down into the mattress. Sting’s a panting, moaning wreck now, and Rogue knows that the only reason he hasn’t come is because they haven’t told him he can.

“Good boy,” they groan, enjoying Sting’s desperate whines. There’s a curse from Natsu in response and it sends a thrill through Rogue, knowing that their words were what started this whole thing. They’re not sure where it’s going to lead, or if it’s going to be awkward tomorrow, but right now they’re so turned on they can’t bring themself to care.

“You like that?” they ask Sting, hoping the line they’re crossing isn’t too far. “Listening to Natsu moan like that? Knowing he’s riding Gray’s cock on the other side of that wall?”

“Fucking—shit—yes,” Sting gasps, pressing his face into the blanket. His cheeks are such a pretty shade of pink.

“You’d be even happier with them watching you,” Rogue says, digging their nails into Sting’s ass as they grind both their hips and the dildo forward. “Seeing you like this, begging for me.”

 _“Fucking hell.”_ Gray’s voice comes from the other side of the wall, low and shaky. _“C’mon baby. Moan louder for them.”_ There’s a sharp slap and a cry from Natsu. _“There you go. Let them know how good you feel.”_

Sting’s entire body twitches as Natsu moans – a loud, drawn-out version of Gray’s name. It sends a shiver through Rogue as well, who thrusts harder into Sting. They’re so close, being pushed toward the edge by Gray’s quiet gasps and Natsu’s pleading moans.

 _“Louder,”_ Gray says, and Rogue bites their lip hard, shifting their pace to match the sounds of Gray fucking Natsu.

 _“Fuck,”_ Natsu gasps, _“Yes, that—there…”_

Sting’s moans pick up and he pushes his hips up further, taking Rogue deeper and reaching back between his legs to rub his clit.

“Rogue,” Sting moans, “Fuck, Rogue, yes, h-harder, I—” 

—and then Natsu’s crying out, begging like Rogue’s never heard him before – _“Please fuck… Gray, please. I need—”_

_“You need what, baby?”_

_“Need to—ahh—to come.”_

Sting whimpers, tightening around Rogue and biting down on the duvet. Rogue’s so close, matching Sting’s gasping breaths, stomach tense as they try to hold themself back. Part of them is ready to let go, and the other part doesn’t want to stop.

_“You can come when Sting does.”_

It’s no use. Gray’s low command is enough to push Rogue over the edge, and they cry out, holding themself tightly against Sting as they come so hard they feel dizzy. Their body floods with heat and they moan Sting’s name, then Gray’s, without thinking.

 _“I… shit…”_ Natsu’s voice is shaky and uneven, interrupted by the sharp slap of Gray’s hand against his ass. _“Sting, fuck, need you to—I have to—ahhhh…”_

_“Use your words.”_

Natsu’s words are choked and pleading as he manages, _“Please, Sting, need you to… to come, please, come for me.”_

Sting’s stomach tenses under Rogue’s touch as he comes suddenly, every muscle tightening as he cries out, “Natsu!”

There’s a moment of quiet and then Rogue hears both Natsu and Gray moan in sync, cursing and panting as Natsu whispers Sting’s name. Sting’s still coming, still riding it out while Rogue can’t do anything but watch, awash with the warm, soft sensation that always fills them after they come.

Eventually the gasps and moans peter out and Sting pulls forward away from Rogue, breathing heavily and curling up on his side. Rogue tugs off the condom and tosses it in the bedside garbage, leaving the vibrator on the table and then settling down next to Sting.

“You okay?” they ask, kissing his cheek and brushing his hair from his eyes. His face is red, and his chest is still shaky with uneven breaths.

“Mm.” Sting presses his forehead to Rogue’s. “You?”

Rogue laughs and wraps both arms around Sting, then replies, loud enough for Natsu to hear, “Fantastic.”

* * *

“Rogue says they enjoyed that,” Natsu mumbles into Gray’s shoulder. He’s collapsed forward, chest-to-chest, with Gray’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. Gray laughs and kisses Natsu’s neck.

“Me too,” he says, tipping his head toward the wall. “Guess I should let you eavesdrop more often.”

There’s a muffled laugh from Sting and Rogue’s room, and Natsu’s slight anxiety at what had just happened dissolves immediately. 

“Yeah,” Natsu says, kissing Gray’s shoulder. “And next time, let’s do it without the wall.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as [@splendidlyimperfect](https://splendidlyimperfect.tumblr.com/)
> 
> for other gratsustingue content (not in this AU), check out the ot4 blog at [@gratsustingue-the-ot4](https://gratsustingue-the-ot4.tumblr.com/)


End file.
